


Когда на море качка

by WTF HP Cross Time 2020 (CrossTime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202020
Summary: Драббл входит в цикл "Неожиданные встречи"
Kudos: 1
Collections: WTF HP Cross Time 2020





	Когда на море качка

— И куда же зап’гопастился наш старый д’гуг Ка’гка’гов? — поинтересовалась мадам Максим и мягко подтолкнула замешкавшуюся подопечную в сторону Большого зала. — Он не посмеет п’гопустить ужин в честь открытия Ту’гнира, это будет ду’гной тон!

— Не беспокойся, Олимпия, он спешит как может. Я только что получил от него сообщение о небольших проблемах по пути сюда. Однако к концу ужина обещал быть.

Дама недовольно поджала тонкие губы и покачала головой.

— Ошшень на это надеюсь, Альбус.

— Ты только полюбуйся на это, Виктор! Британский отдел магического правопорядка еще более нерасторопный, чем наш. Пока их инспектор оформит все нужные бумажки, мы успеем обрасти кораллами и ракушками и станем похожи на этих чудаков, — Каркаров недовольно кивнул в сторону небольшой группки полулюдей-полурыб. — Морская пучина практически бездонна, но они все равно каким-то образом умудрились вылететь во встречное течение. Где их рулевой получал лицензию, я понятия не имею.

Спустя примерно четверть часа упомянутый инспектор соизволил взойти на их корабль.

— Господа Каркаров, Крам — о, я ваш большой фанат! Позвольте пожать вам руку. Можно автограф? — молодой человек в форменной мантии лихорадочно вцепился в кисть звезды квиддича, за что был награжден колючим взглядом темных глаз спортсмена.

— Ближе к делу, инспектор, — прохладно отозвался Каркаров.

— Да-да, конечно, — чиновник слегка посерьезнел. — Кхм, к сожалению, на судно, которое спровоцировало столкновение, страховку не продлевали с тысяча восемьсот тринадцатого года. Поэтому с ремонтными работами могут возникнуть некоторые сложности. В качестве извинения за доставленные неудобства капитан Дейви Джонс предлагает вам взять одного из членов его команды в вековое услужение и очень рекомендует в этом качестве Джека Воробья как порядочного и крайне трудолюбивого работника. Но вообще, — инспектор понизил голос, — я бы не советовал соглашаться, слишком много бумажной мороки при оформлении разрешения. Еще есть вариант…

Делегация из Дурмстранга прибыла в пункт назначения лишь накануне Святочного бала.


End file.
